


The relevation of Maxda

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The New Supergirl [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), She-Ra: Princess Of Power, Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a fic on the site, read as a younger woman learns to live as her family begins the difficult travail from Earth to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

Archibald Andrews looked around at his surroundings. He had come for a short exploration, to examine and learn. He didn't expect Veronica. A unique girl who was of Breton descent. She had only been 19, but he knew. He always knew deep down. Their sole child Elizabeth came at the expense of dear Veronica. His heart would never heal again. There were times that he wished that he had left Jamestown. This colony had brought him so low, the constant danger, the threats and the fear of the unknown. But he had to stay here. Veronica would expect nothing less from him. And so he remained, the secret outsider in a land that could never be his own.

Alcohol was forbidden in Jamestown. But Reginald FitzMantle, 60 year old bastard son of Sir Thomas Mantle didn't care. It had been almost 40 years. 40 years since that wizard killed her. Veronica Lodge, the great love of his life. He had been married twice since her death. First to Marjory 'Midge' Klump and later to Veronica's daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth had given him 4 daughters. The eldest, only 11 years old, resembled Veronica greatly. And it made him hate his wizard father-in-law even more. He had hidden his hate for years. Despite her blonde hair, Elizabeth resembled her mother. It was the sole reason he didn't hurt her. She had given him a piece of Veronica, 5 times over. But today, his hatred for Archibald bubbled over. He knew Baron Forsythe Neville, son of Earl Edmund and wife Samantha Jones, would have him locked in stocks for drinking. But he was going to get revenge, once and for all. Archibald Andrews would pay for the loss of his woman. His great love, Veronica Lodge.

Archibald's eyes narrowed when he heard the unsteady clomping. He opened the door to see his son-in-law Reginald glaring at him. Elizabeth loved him, so Archibald allowed it. But he didn't doubt the hate he saw in Reginald's eyes. Today, it was as blinding as the sun. "What is wrong, my son?" asked Archibald. "I am not your son, Andrews! You...you...I hate you!" he stammered, loudly. "Go home, Reginald before Baron Neville sees you in such an unfit state!" declared Archibald, turning his back on Reginald. Reginald was aghast at the indifference and disgust in Archibald’s eyes. 

Anger rose deep in Reginald's heart. All that appeared in his eyes were red flashes. His fists balled and his mind cried for blood. In the passing of a few seconds, Reginald landed into the small of a wall in the wooden cottage. His black hat fell to his right, the buckle broke upon impact. "My daughter should not see you like this. Nor should my grandchildren!" stated Archibald, coolly. "I hate you! You stole Veronica! Elizabeth should be my child, not my bride! Veronica, Nancy, Mary and Isabelle should be my grandchildren, not yours. You are an evil wizard, Archibald Andrews. Now I will send you back to hell!" he roared, a knife in his hand as attacked Andrews again. 

Archibald Andrews watched as the cottage was set ablaze. A knife with blood lay next to Reginald Mantle, forced into slumber by a powerful blow. He had left his family with enough money to survive and thrive. The simple citizens of Jamestown would believe that Reginald murdered him for his wealth. And he would hang for it. His daughter and grandchildren would mourn them, but they would go on. His heart hurt as he knew it was time to leave them. 

They never found it, naturally. How could they? They travelled on animals, not machines. He took one last look at the village, seeing the horrified looks of his loved ones from afar. Maybe one day, he would return. It had been over 40 years. But Arc-An of the planet Daxam was going back to his planet. How odd that a few hours earlier, he had contemplated leaving this land. But his home and his heart would remain with the 6 Earth women he left beyond. The screams and shouts were hard for Veronica FitzMantle as she struggled to focus. The men had her unconscious fayher in their arms as they dragged him away to her mother's wails. But she was certain that she saw her grandfather ascend to Heaven. "Goodbye Grandfather. I will try to be worthy of the legacy, you left us!" she thought as the light in the sky disappeared.


	2. The story of Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica FitzMantle, granddaughter of the alien Arc-An, lives a simple life. But for how long?

The home of Robert Mathews stood for many to gaze upon with wonder. It belonged to him as part of his inheritance when he married Veronica FitzMantle, daughter of infamous murderer Reginald FitzMantle. Robert was a cold, brutal man who had at least 3 mistresses. His anger towards Veronica stemmed from her inability to give him sons, despite the 5 daughters she gave him. Their names were Elizabeth, Mary, Isabelle, Jane and Catherine. Veronica had learned of her husband’s brutal nature from the minute they married. Unlike her sisters who all had sons and daughters with their husbands; Veronica had borne him a child each year, each time a daughter. Robert had refused her a wet nurse, believing that it would mean Veronica would fail in her ‘wifely’ duties. Her daughters had grown beautiful, each tall and strong. Recently Catherine had developed the secret shame as Veronica referred to it. 

Due to his alcoholism, Robert remained unaware of Veronica’s burden. From the time, she was six; Veronica had abilities. Unexplained and terrifying. She learnt to keep them to herself. She had seen witches hung for less, even in Jamestown; where such sentences were said not to exist. To her dismay, her daughters all developed the same skills. She taught each one on controlling and mastering these curses, so that there were no errors. Veronica trembled as she heard the sounds of war. She grabbed her children and fled to the tallest room in their home. She urged her daughters to remain quiet as she heard the familiar cries. She felt fire and with barely a flick, put it out. She kept her children quiet as they hid. They heard roars as the door to the room was broken. Veronica could see the angry native, his eyes vengeful and filled with rage. Her husband had been supportive of the rebellion of Bacon, hating both the Governor and the natives who shared the land with them. 

Now it seemed one of the natives had come seeking revenge. Two more followed as they began destroying the room. The girls remained silent, hiding behind the cupboard door. Veronica made a silent prayer to the Almighty. “Please don’t let these monsters discover the children or me! Please O’ Blessed Lord!” She could hear her grandfather’s voice ringing in her ears. “If they come, you must protect the children. These men cannot be allowed to leave alive!” She held her breathe as two of them started to leave. Maybe they would be spared from the horror of what war brings. The third though called them back. The original native seemed to be the leader of this monstrous band. He said something, before noticing the slits in the cupboard. One more silent prayer didn’t change the door from being burst open and the native screaming with glee upon seeing them. 

A gust of wind sent him and his friends flying against a wall. “Girls, please stay hidden here!” she commanded. The girls obeyed, hiding and covering their eyes. The leader shook his head dazed. He tried to rise but an air kick sent him back against the wall. Veronica felt the familiar feelings of hate and contempt flow into her body. The air become hot as if it was ready to destroy all in its path. She focused on the air, pushing the hot wind towards the native leader. There was a loud scream, following by a loud boom like an exploding cannonball. The native leader’s body flew in all directions, blood marking the floor while his entrails and bones lay in all parts. The other natives awoke, trembling at the sight of their fallen leader, before eyeing Veronica in terror. One of them began chanting something, Veronica immediately understood that he was praying to whatever he believed in. She felt sad for him as fire left her hands. His companion screeched as the blaze reduced him to ash. The remaining praying native dropped to his knees in supplication, saying a word over and over. Veronica understood what he was saying. He had a daughter, he wanted to go back to. 

While Robert had tried to be violent with the children, only for Veronica to distract him, this man actually loved his child. Veronica felt shame as she stamped her feet, the blood and body of the leader arranging itself before her. She focused on it, changing it to air. She used the air to blow the dust of the other native out the open window. The terrified man kept praying, bowing to her as if she was some sort of angel. “You’re a witch!!!! I knew you were filth! Daughter of a murderer, unable to give me sons! NOW YOU DIE!” screamed Robert as he drunkenly dropped his bottle. “Robert! Wait, no, you don’t understand!” she pleaded as he charged towards her. She knew it was time. Before he reached her, he was suspended in the air as if wrapped in chains. She approached him with pure hate. His struggles gave way to terror. “I was born cursed, Robert. But the worse curse I experienced was you. A worthless, drunk womaniser! An adulteress piece of demonic filth. I doubt you will be missed when I reveal that you died, saving us from these natives!” 

A light filled her eyes as Robert’s fear became clear, reflected back to her. “I hope your unmarried whores will like the servitude I will put them through. Those bastard sons of yours, I will raise as you tried to raise ours. With violence and fear. Now you will be the one to suffer, Robert. Your agony will bring me pleasure. Now which arm shall I take first?” she wondered as his left arm began to twist of its own volition. Robert was unable to cry out as his mouth was glued shut. Tears flowed openly down his eyes as his right arm endured similar treatment. “Crying, Robert? Not masculine behaviour, but then you were never a true man. Always vulgar, lesser, inferior! Why you were so incapable of performing your husbandly duties, it’s a miracle you were able to give me daughters at all! Now let’s see if I can make you a woman!” she proposed as his knife flew dangerous close to his trousers. Robert had known fear before, but this was different. His weak, worthless wife was a witch of power. And she was going to destroy him! “Mother, stop!” pleaded Elizabeth. Veronica turned to spy her eldest daughter, shaking her head at her. 

“If I spare him, we all die! They will burn or hang us as witches!” she explained. “Mother, let’s leave! Jamestown isn’t our true home. My sisters and I never felt like we belonged here. Whatever the truth with our aunts and cousins, they are human. We aren’t witches or demons, but whatever we are, we are not of their world. Father is human. He cannot understand what we are, so he fears out greater power. And look at how we use it! That poor native down there is crying for his daughter. He acted here because his leader, chief, King, whoever it was you destroyed; forced him. We are better than them! Let Father say to all who ask that we died. Let him have this house and its contents. Let us go and be free! He won’t want the shame of it being known he bore daughters with unexplained powers. Nor that his wife defeated three natives because he was too drunk! Give him a thrashing, so that his victory will seem more believable and let us all leave Jamestown forever!” 

“Darling, we have nowhere to go!” “Mother, we will found a way! We are the heirs of Arc-An of Daxam, wherever that is. We are children of the stars, not of mortal men. Let us take our frightened friend with us to flee home to his family. He will say that Robert Mathews killed his leader and the other native. And that can be a matter for mortals. Please, Mother!” Veronica’s eyes stopped glowing as she watched her husband. His face was so scared, perhaps he might actually listen to the reason, he had just heard. “Your 10 year old daughter has more intellect in the small of her thumb, than you possess than your whole body. If you swear on your life and your manhood, the only dear things to you; then I will spare you. Otherwise, I will let you die. Speak!” Robert Mathews flexed his lips, pleased at last he could speak. “Though, you were a violent and subpar father, I do love you Father. I hope that without us and with our fortune, you and your women can at last know happiness.” expressed Elizabeth. Robert wanted to sneer at the witchling. He knew though that such an action would be his last. “And you will never return?” The look of hate on Veronica’s face made him quail. “Never, if you keep your word and tell them you killed 3 natives after they murdered your family. Do I have it?” 

Robert wanted to retort. He wanted to put fear in Veronica’s heart to replace the hate. But he was about to get everything he wanted. So he swallowed his pride and nodded. He screamed as lightning assaulted his body. “Get your sisters, Elizabeth. We are leaving Jamestown permanently.” Elizabeth bid farewell to her father and head back to her sisters. “Give me your work, Robert!” she declared, lightning flowing from her palm making him scream. “You have it! I give my word that I will tell everyone that I killed the 3 natives and you all died! I swear!” he squealed. Veronica nodded. “This will hurt you, no less than you deserve!” she declared as a fist jammed into his belly. He doubled over, coughing up blood. Another blow cut around his right eyebrow. Veronica launched blow after blow, augmenting her blow with some of the stone from the floor. Robert screamed and cried as she attacked him over and over. She could feel all her hate and all her anger leave her body as she left him a devastated wreck. “To remember me by!” she smirked, spitting on him. He groaned as she took his knife. Her life as the slave of Robert Mathews was over. 

She saw her daughters cautiously leaving the wardrobe. It made her heart melt, knowing that her family would finally be safe. She reached for her daughters, giving each an embrace before they held hands. A hole of energy opened up before them. “Come my children. Jamestown is lost. Out there, somewhere, our true home awaits!” declared Veronica. Robert Mathews made his way to his bedroom to watch stunned as the 6 females leapt into the portal. He shook his injured head, realising that his wife and daughters had disappeared from the Mathews Estate. 


	3. Morgana, Maxda and Mongul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Morgana La Fey, daughter of Vivien and granddaughter of Morgan. How does she relate to the power at hand? And the history of Maxda begins. A different spin on Warworld's Mongul. Because Veronica is educated by 17th Century noble standards, planets are referred to as stars by Tora Gand in the last chapter and this one.  
> Laurel Gand - (http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ubmcypmzcno/UZabxAD12zI/AAAAAAAAcCg/XlMMk9GbMzs/s1600/Screen+Shot+2013-03-21+at+4_40_45+PM.png)  
> Ra-Quel Park-Gand - (http://67.media.tumblr.com/6173852aa318cd0d45982028011ed837/tumblr_inline_mqkp6pKbPw1qz4rgp.jpg)  
> Andromeda Gand - (http://orig02.deviantart.net/66bf/f/2015/324/0/e/0e840558b3ab317f26e746cb48bf89a7-d9hd0wb.jpg)  
> Glim-Mer - (http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30600000/Glimmer-Training-the-hunger-games-fan-club-30623023-458-610.jpg)  
> Tora Gand - (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/f/f5/Miho3.jpg/235px-Miho3.jpg)

Morgana loved this forest. It was so special and green. She wished Morgause and Vivian could see it. But alas they couldn't. Vivian of Northumbria, daughter of the viking King Olaf and her one true love was gone. It was all due to him. The demon Etrigan and his human half Emrys, the Dragonlord of power. He who had almost killed her with the sword Of Power, Excalibur. The sword that held so many mysteries. If she could find it, she would have the answers. She could bring back her sister Morgause and her love Vivian. But after 1100 years, the blasted sword and its master were still gone.

The humans continue their worthless existence in Jamestown. She hoped the English would be wiped out. She loathed them as much now as she did then. She was surprised though to see a woman with 5 children appear through an energy portal. "Is this a Maxdite dressed like a human? Why?" she wondered. Curious, she approached the woman. "Greetings Maxdite stranger! How are thou and thine children in this fine night?" she enquired. "We are well, but lost. Prithee, could thee help us? We know not what be a Maxdite?" Morgana looked at her before concluding that she must have been concussed. "I am welcome in the great city. I can take thee there, where thou may rest with thine family!" she answered. "Oh my lady, thou hast our greatest gratitude for thou kindness. Thank thee!" Morgana beamed at the smiling Maxdite and offered her hand. The other woman took it gleefully as Morgana teleported them into the city.

Veronica's eyes widened as they arrived in a city of large structures and strange chariots moving at lightning pace. She could see women dressed in strange, flowing robes. She turned to comfort her daughters, all of whom had large smiles on their faces. Veronica understood why. They were home. Wherever this strange place was, this was where they belonged. A tall woman with a stern expression walked in their direction. Her eyes were far from welcome as she eyed Morgana at first. She then turned her attention to Veronica. She greeted her with a angry demand. "Ver-Arc-An of The House of An! You should have made contact earlier! The leader demands your presence!" Veronica knew she spoke of her, but it was unsettling regardless as the guard towered over her. "Go with her, Ver-Arc-An. I shall keep a vigil eye on the children." Veronica gave each of her children a hug, before she turned to her new friend. "Great thanks, my friend...." Morgana smiled at her. "My name is Morgana La Fee, spouse of Vivian of Northumbria and daughter of the House of Gorlois! Go and learn who thou art, dear companion!" she declared. Veronica beamed at her, before following the guard. She hoped and prayed that she would be able to return to the children quickly.

A great door, the height of ten men, stood before them. To Veronica's horror, the guard walked through the door as if it was naught but air. Steeling all her courage, Veronica walked through the door. The corridor was large and golden, all around them was statues. Statues of warriors, both male and female, engaged in combat with beasts and monsters. The most common monster were large, white creatures with strange heads and muscular bodies. "They are the Imperix! Centuries ago, we worked with the heroes of Mars to bring them asunder!" Veronica turned to the source of the voice. Before her stood a tall woman, rising off a large golden throne. Her eyes were grey, Veronica was certain she was of Oriental expression. "I am Tora Gand, of the House of Gand. Why did you not come to Maxda after you began the revelation, Ver-Arc-An of the House of An?" "Forgive me, O...I do not know how to address you." whimpered Veronica, ashamed of her fear. Tora's expression softened at this. "You do not know then about our heritage? Who you are?" she asked. Veronica shook her head. Tora smiled at her. "Then it is no wonder that you did not come! Follow me, young one! I shall explain who we are and where we hail from!" declared Tora. Veronica relaxed as she rose to take the tall woman's hand. The guard made her excuses and left. "We are Maxdites of the city of Maxda. And Maxda's story is ancient. Do you wish to hear the tale?" Veronica nodded, eager to tell her daughters who they were."

"Daxam in its origin, before the Kryptonian invasion, was a star where primitive women with the power to control the Oriental elemental forces lived in peaceful harmony. They could reproduce amongst themselves and lived at one with the land. How many centuries they existed beforehand was unknown. What was known was that their lifespans were long and ageing was slow, if it took place at all. The Kryptonians were beings from another star. Krypton, their native star, had been immersed in a 15 century long civil war. One of the more extreme groups were unable to accept the new peaceful leadership and fled to find a new home. After many years of searching, they come upon the star known now as Daxam and set out to conquer its people. The leader of these separatists was called Dax-Am. The insidious Dax-Am landed on the star with 10,000 men; not a single woman amongst them. With all the weaponry and advanced machines he brought, the primitive women known to us as Primes, were swiftly conquered, enslaved and worse of all subject to violation." Tora paused as Veronica took time to process this horror. "So began the great struggle as the descendants of the Kryptonian rapists and primes thrived. While not a single Kryptonian remained after 50 years, many of the Primes and their offspring were decimated through disease and childbirth. Eventually the last pure Prime descendant became assimilated into the mixed-race, regrettably to be known as Daxamites after the Kryptonian monster. Still despite all this, the new Daxamites were a peaceful people. Until a Kryptonian called Kem-El learnt of their existence. A scientist with naught but evil in his heart and bitterly jealous of his nobler, greater and younger brother Tor-El; he set out to destroy the Daxamites with a weapon he dubbed the Eradictor. After a century of fighting and many deaths, the Eradicator was repulsed. Sadly he left the Daxamites with a weakness for pure lead. Once physical contact was made, a slow and agonising death would transpire. Still the Daxamites lived on, until Mongul came."

Veronica felt a surge of hatred for these Kryptonian creatures. Who were they to cause so much anguish? "Please continue, Lady Gand." Tora laughed a kind and smile sound to Veronica's ears. "You may address me as the Leader. Here in Maxda, the leader rules supreme. But a Leader's authority must be confirmed every 5 years. This way, a Leader must continually prove herself worthy of the trust she has received. I am currently in my 248th year as Leader." she explained. "You...you are 248 years old!" gasped Veronica. Tora laughed once more. "No, my child! Only a Grand Master, the highest level of experience and ability, that the Maxdites have can be leader. To date, 55 is the youngest age that a Grand Master has ever been. I am that Grand Master. And I have been a Grand Master for 457 years." "You...you are over 500, O Leader?" gasped Veronica. Tora smiled at the younger woman. "I am indeed. Sadly I am the 17th oldest person in Maxda. War has decimated too many of our ranks. We are few in number, only one million people lived here, less than the human cities of London and Paris combined." she revealed. Veronica pondered what Tora had said. For beings who live to be over 500, one million lives must seem awfully small. "Why are we so few, O Leader?" asked Veronica. "That begins with Mongul. Fetch your daughters and the sorceress Morgana, your new friend. And I will tell you the story of Mongul.

"Daxam survived the horrors of our Kryptonian foes. For centuries, our people adjusted to their new lives. Technology and life thrived despite the increasing xenophobia of the new Daxamite race. But a new threat awaited us in a star not far from us. The star of Kalanor was ruled by the vicious Despero and his wife Mongal. Their rule was tyrannical and monstrous. They induce a great deal of fear and horror and throughout the stars nearby. Mongal's father was the ruler of the stars of Debstam, Illsram and Warworld. He was an insidious monster with a magic ring allowing him to cause much havoc and destruction. The demonic King Mongul made many threats to many neighbouring worlds until a Savothian-Daxamite heroine called Andromeda arrived. She was the daughter of the Savothian Ra-Quel Park and Daxamite Laurel Gand. Laurel had been a space explorer who had been injured during an attack by the wicked King. She landed in a strange world called Savoth. The people there moved at great speed and a young woman called Ra-Quel Park found her. Ra-Quel cared for her, treating her wounds and fed her. In time, love flourished and they wed. Three years after her landing, Ra-Quel gave birth to Laurel's daughter Andromeda Gand. Laurel loved life with her wife and daughter. But she also missed her home star."

"A day came when Laurel, Ra-Quel and Andromeda were able to return to Daxam. Laurel's father Halk Gand was displeased to see her return. He had believed her dead and the thought that she had married a foreigner filled him with disgust. Despite her pleas, Andromeda had been rejected by her paternal grandfather Halk Gand. Laurel returned to Savoth with her family never to return. But Andromeda was saddened that her grandfather had shown such little love for her. As she grew to maturity, she swore to herself that she would prove herself to her family. After an injured Ganymedean called Glim-Mer collapsed in Savoth, she told a tale of horror. Despero had attacked a neighbouring star where he butchered several settlers, taking children captive for use in his evil games. Horrified, Andromeda called on the Savothians to help. Her parents tried to dissuade her, but when none would come, Andromeda ventured to Kalanor to prove herself. Andromeda's powers were vaster than those of a standard Daxamite. She was the original Grand Master. Kalanor, Debstam, Illsram and Warworld were surrounded by a powerful blue sun. Daxamites gained powerful abilities when exposed to a Yellow Sun. But when confronted by a blue one, their powers grew to almost double the ability of the yellow. Andromeda landed in Mongapero, one of the larger cities of Kalanor. The citizens witnessing her acts, defending an impoverished child, rose up in rebellion. Thus began 15 years of civil war which culminated in the freedom of the people of Kalanor and the deaths of Despero and Mongal at the hands of Andromeda."

"Andromeda returned to Savoth full of pride. But discovered something horrific. The citizens of Savoth were naught but dust. Screaming for her family, Andromeda sought through the rubble, her new powers remaining intact. She found her parents in each other's arms. Both were destroyed, their limbs charred, their faces damaged beyond any repair. Andromeda screamed in her anguish, tears flowing freely. Glim-Mer was there to comfort her. After a time, they searched the planet, finding only the semi-sentient animals as the sole survivors. They discovered from the wreckage, the symbol of Mongul. Mongul had invaded and destroyed Savoth as punishment for the Great Rebellion of Andromeda. Andromeda vowed that she would have her revenge and that the people of Savoth would be avenged. Andromeda and Glim-Mer headed for Daxam, where they learnt to their horror, the star had been invaded by Mongul. A rebel army tried in vain to fight back. To Andromeda's surprise, Halk Gand led the efforts with his brother by marriage Diro Yat. An army interrupted any familial intervention and Andromeda on her own sent back the invaders. Stunned by his granddaughters' prodigious skill, Halk requested to know how she gained these abilities. Sadly the sun of the star Daxam was red, thus inhibited the Daxamites from their abilities. The army rested as they prepared for the next confrontation. Andromeda's heart was filled with grief."

"Why are you sad, O my Andromeda?" asked Glim-Mer. "My pride has brought war to peaceful stars. And many more of my people shall die! If only I had...." But Glim-Mer cut her off with a kiss. Unbenownst to them, Diro's son Sodom heard them." "Now I think you should return to the new home we have for you. When the times comes; you shall learn how Sodom Yat and Andromeda Gand defeated the evil of Mongul!" Despite the children's entreaties, Veronica took her daughters after thanking the Leader for her assistance. She walked down the streets, watching as children as young as 6 played with fire and air they created. It seems indeed that this was truly a place where she and her family could finally be free of fear and death. After all this time, she had found a home. "Your city is a fine city, Ver Arc-An!" noted Morgana. "Indeed it is, my dear friend Morgana. Thank you from every part of my body for the part you played in bringing us here!" Morgana beamed back at her. "Your happiness and that of your family is all that is required!" declared the ancient sorceress. As Morgana bid her farewell and disappeared, a woman dressed in black greeted her. "Greeting, Ver Arc-An! My name is Zatanna of the House of Zatara. I have been expecting you all! Please follow me!" 


	4. Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if my portrayal of Zatanna as a womaniser, disappoints any of her fans. This version of her is looser than the mighty Homo Magi.
> 
> Zatanna Zatara - http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/smallville/images/1/12/Zatanna-smallville.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100421151729  
> Black Canary/Dinah Lance - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/00/1f/65/001f6529fbea3229068e11fdd78eefa3.jpg  
> Dark Canary/Laurel Lance - http://1.fwcdn.pl/ph/03/64/90364/435769.1.jpg  
> Vixen - http://img.cinemablend.com/cb/5/f/7/4/9/0/5f749079cf40212e65415a25b003c65815a1b60a499f1f3c2e2206510f0f0737.jpg  
> Wonder Woman/Princess Diana - http://images.techtimes.com/data/images/full/224153/gal-gadot-as-wonder-woman.jpg  
> Huntress/Helena Bertinelli - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/af/Arrow-huntress.jpg  
> Siren/Carolyn Lance - http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/greenarrow/images/e/e1/Oliver_Queen_Stephen_Amell_and_Sara_Lance_Caity_Lotz.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131106055637  
> Predatress/Helena Robinson - Ashley Scott  
> Shayera Hol - http://data.whicdn.com/images/201100776/superthumb.jpg  
> John Stewart - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7e/80/6e/7e806e1b5aa086747100e0169be74f6f.jpg

Zatanna Zatara felt that familiar sinking feeling. Watching Shayera with John was always hard. She knew that this was what they wanted, that they had denied themselves so long. But it didn't make it easier. Zatanna had developed a reputation amongst the league. The new Dark Knight, she was sometimes dubbed. Her one night stand with Selena and Helena Robinson didn't help that reputation. Of course, she had been VERY drunk that night. It didn't change how hard it was too watch John kiss Shayera. She forced herself not to think 'her' Shayera. Shayera Hol, a.k.a Hawkwoman; the great love of Zatanna's life. The Caped Crusader may have been the first, but despite everything Zatanna had hoped that Shayera would be the last. She was even willing to give up heroics and bare Shayera's daughters. But Shayera's heart as it always had; was the property of John Stewart. That trip to the future only confirmed what many had known. Vixen had been sad, but now was with Laurel Lance; the Dark Canary. Laurel's long talons and powerful hypnotic voice had saved her. Zatanna still remembered that night, that rare night, where the Lance sisters entertained her. It ended with Shayera pleasing her deep into the morning. She fought back tears now as she used telekinesis to feed herself. "Are you okay?"

Princess Diana of Themyscira, the legendary Wonder Woman, was one of the kindest women she knew. And currently she was back together with Bruce. Bruce didn't know his great fortune was not just being a multi-billionaire. He might have superhuman intelligence that allowed him to speak 3000 human and alien languages, be a master of engineering, science and know 128 forms of fighting; but the World's greatest detective still didn't understand any relationships beyond criminal and heroic alliances. It was the reason that his students, proteges and partners wanted nothing to do with him. The reason he had been with over 160 women and still had no STDs. Zatanna envied Bruce not for the first time in the great fortune of being with Diana. Though Zatanna never forgot their encounter after defeating Starro. "I am happy for them." replied Zatanna. "We all know how much you love Shayera. One day, you will be the one intended for you. I know it. Do you wish to talk about it?" Zatanna shook her head with a small smile. "Right now, I envy Bruce." Diana's eyes hardened. "We are not together at present. He is seeking out Talia Al-Ghul. She has apparently taken the city of Paris hostage as a gift to her new pregnant bride, Silver St Cloud." Zatanna had to bite back a laugh. "Does Bruce have some sort of bisexual girl fetish or something?" Diana smiled back. "I suspect so. At Dinah and Oliver's wedding, we learnt that Selina and Helena are together."

"Helena Robinson, her lesbian apprentice?" Diana shook her head. "Huntress and Catwoman are now romantically involved." explained Diana. Zatanna smirked, shaking her head. "It seems everyone is together, but us!" Diana rested her hands on Zatanna. "You will find what you are looking for. If Red Hood and Overwatch found each other, then why can't you?" Zatanna nodded as the thought before Diana heard something. "Circe is causing problems in Metropolis. Clark is expecting me. Can we discuss this later?" offered Diana. Zatanna smiled again, letting Diana know she was ok. She sighed privately as she returned to her chambers. She would have like to deal with the upper level sorceress, but that wasn't a possibility at present. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else. She felt herself drifting, her astral projection awakening to see something horrible. There was fire everywhere. Buildings burned to the ground with what looked like charred corpses. Zatanna wanted to scream in horror. Everywhere she looked there was smoke and ash. A laughing voice greeted her. She spun around angrily to see the familiar face of Granny Goodness. Granny cackled at she lifted a charred corpse and reduced it to piles with her hands. "Victory over Maxda at last!" declared Granny. Zatanna could see the clapping, cheering faces of the vile furies. Lashina, Bernadeth, Mad Harriet, Mortalla, Mizatre, Gilotina, Blood Mary, Stompa, Wunda and Gigantrix were excited by all the carnage. It made Zatanna sick to see such a display before Granny screamed as a fist passed in and out of her stomach. A second fist went through her head before throwing her body away. A bloody swaying woman stood before the Furies.

"You think you have won? Challenge me now, you monsters! I will destroy you!!!" Zatanna did not understand what the beautiful, injured woman was saying. She had heard Kal and Bruce speak Kryptonian, it was vaguely similar. But this woman's city and home had been destroyed by this army. She could see the anger and the pain on her face. All that anguish, all that raw agony. It was as it had been for Hal after Coast City fell. Lashina roared as her whips came out. They promptly wrapped themselves around Bernadeth causing her to scream. Beams of Fire burst through Lashina, reducing her to be no different that the corpses around. Lightning fell all around them engulfing the injured woman. Zatanna watched as the furies seemed to fall one by one. The speed and size of the woman seemed to increased as she lifted Blood Mary into the air with her hands before she pulled her head off and Fire came from her hands and she was naught by air. Mortalla screamed as gas seemed to blind her before her head collapsed into a bloody sludge from the woman's hands breaking down on each side of head; crushing her. Mad Harriet's claws meant nothing as a gust of wind pulled her into the air before gold replaced it. Harriet's screams as she too became gold was obvious. Gigantrix launched a punch that was caught with ease. Ice penetrated her skull and neck before they pulled her apart. Stompa, Wunda, Mizarte and Gilotina moved into a square trying to protect themselves from the powerful woman. The ground suddenly opened up beneath their feet, causing them to fall between two walls of rock before it closed with a thud. The ground opened once more and beams of light burst from the woman's head. With a stomping of her feet, the corpses of Granny and her Furies lay before her. "WHY DIDN'T WE LISTEN???? Dev Em was right, we should have established the colony on Titan again! O mighty Rao; please hear your servant Ver Arc-An's cries!! Please somehow let us set up a colony on Titan!" she cried before she screamed. Light filled the area and Zatanna awoke. "Heavens!" thought Zatanna as she pondered over what she saw.

Zatanna moved quickly, heading towards Gideon, the supercomputer built by Bruce to improve communications. She typed in the name Ver Arc-An. "Ver Arc-An nee Veronica FitzMantle has existed in many known timelines, particularly in this one as the leader of the city of Maxda, destroyed September 11, 2007. She was a Maxdite Grand Master born on the 10th September 1648. In this timeline she was murdered during the invasion by the Furies of Apokolips that led to the destruction of the metahuman city of Dakota and the alien-human bybrid city of Maxda. Do you require any further information?" "One last thing, please Gideon. What is a Maxdite?" "A Maxdite is a Daxamite-Human Hybrid often descended Bal Gand, a Daxamite astronaut. Ver-Arc-An is descended from Arc-An, a Daxamite astronaut who fathered her mother." "Thank you, Gideon. That will be all!" Zatanna walked away as she weighed up all the information. She knew she needed more information, so she headed for the archives. The archives had a book given to the League by Raven of Azareth. It was called Mystic Abominations by Edril Jazek, a powerful demon who followed Etrigan, the demon-human once known as Merlin who gave Shazam his power. She hesistated briefly before opening the first page.

"So Ver Arc-An, how are you finding all this?" asked Zatanna, gently. Her heart was starting to pound, this woman was stunning. "I find it...difficult. My daughters have adjusted though, though it has been only a few hours." Zatanna beamed at her, squeezing her hands. "So the concept that beings like human existing outside the World is a struggle to you? I remember when I first met an Otherworlder. His power was like nothing I had ever seen. And I knew beings of power." Veronica smiled back at the kind woman, Zatanna. "Is she Roman or from Venice? Actually she is probably a fellow Maxdite, but she is different. somehow." thought Ver Arc-An. Zatanna took her hand gently, slowly massaging it. Veronica pulse quickened, like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"I...I am not a Maxdite regrettably. I am something different. But I want to tell you something that, though true, seems inconceivable." Veronica couldn't keep her gaze of the beautiful woman's lips and eyes, the adorable nature of her nose, the glow of her cheeks. Not with Robert or any other being had she experienced anything like this. She was suddenly aware of those sparkling eyes staring back at her. "My apologies. Please continue, I wish to hear what you say. I will believe that you will tell me the truth." "Even though I am descended from the Homo Magi, a long line of wizards and witches?" "What do you believe in?" asked Veronica. "Justice, honour, love, loyalty, friendship, you." Veronica thought she must have misheard. The last word could not have been what she thought. "Could you please repeat that final word?" Zatanna took a deep breath. It was important to be honest about everything. "You!" she replied. Veronica was thrilled. "We have never met before, yet she believes in me!" "I do not know you, but I wish to! I...I believe in you as well, Zatanna of the House of Zatara." Zatanna closed her eyes, squeezing Veronica's hands as she moved closer. Veronica pursed her lips as Zatanna did the same. That sensation, that feeling, it was more powerful to Veronica that any ability she might possess. She understood at last. This was love.


	5. The Machinations of Darkseid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is confusing. I also envision Grail as Sarah Bolger (http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/tudors/images/b/b7/Sarah-Bolger.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140916200845)  
> Neila is http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094629/mediaviewer/rm2265387520.

"So you saw various futures with your magic?" asked Ver Arc-An as she settled on the strange chair. Zatanna nodded. "I am from a future where you are no longer...." Zatanna looked away, not wanting to face the Maxdite by revealing what she saw. Ver Arc-An took her hand. Zatanna felt heat rise in her cheeks and a familiar feeling pooling in her belly. "Ver....may I call you Ver?" Ver Arc-An blinked, before smiling. "Please do." Zatanna's face remained red as she continued. "The otherworlder who is my friend...his enemies were the ones who destroyed Maxda. He...he is the last male Kryptonian. Krypton has gone." Ver Arc-An frowned as she pondered this. Kryptonians were her people's enemy. Her new people's enemy. In less than 24 hours, she had gone from an oppressed wife to a citizen of a strange city. Was it so unusual than even the Kryptonians were capable of change. "How many years into the future are you?" she asked. "Over 350 years into the future. But....I feel that I belong here. In the past. It feels....right. Though there are always great risks associated with going back and forth through time." Ver Arc-An beamed at her as Zatanna took a breath. "I saw your death, you were the last citizen of Maxda left. You said if only your people had listened to Dev-Em and set up a civilisation on Titan, a moon of Saturn. I don't want you to die at the hands of Darkseid's beasts!" she declared. Ver Arc-An couldn't help her eyes from widening at that. Her death and the destruction of this city and her family. Zatanna had come to change that. Then they would have to do so. "How can we change this?" "I...I saw various futures. I am not sure. I just...I just knew somehow I was supposed to come here. I think perhaps....we can figure this out together!" declared Zatanna. Ver-Arc knew she shouldn't, but she took the beautiful witch in her arms. A long, smouldering look was all it took. With a last second of hesitation, Ver Arc-An pressed herself against this beautiful woman and their lips and tongues came together in a dance of passion, desire and love.

Tora Gand reviewed the battle plans from Kira-Em. It seemed that Darkseid was gathering another army of his demons for war with the city. She needed help, help from the Almeracans. She heard rumours that the teenage princess Daenerys had begun a passionate love affair with Darkseid's Amazon daughter Grail. Such a thought was both inconceivable and dangerous. King Hordak of Almerak was a powerful ally. If he decided on an alliance with Darkseid, the result would be catastrophic. Tora had sent a message to Roxxas of the House of Geb-Ra in Daxam. As head of the Scientific Council of Daxam, he could have been an valuable warrior against Apokolips. But his arrogance, pompous xenophobia kept Daxam isolated. "O' Leader, Abin Sur of the Green Lantern corps is here to speak to you." Tora nodded as she put away the battle plans. Perhaps the Lantern Corp could accomplish something worthwhile for the Sector for a change. But the leader had her doubts surrounded the corp. Rarely did they accomplish anything that would actually make a difference. But she was also aware of the threat at hand. Her demeanour didn't change when she saw the Lantern before her. Abin Sur watched the tall alien with a sense of foreboding. He still struggled with the injuries he sustained with the Five Inversion Leader Atrocitus. Sinestro had offered to accompany him. But Sinestro was still busy seeking the dreaded Mobius who had been rumoured to be seen with another malevolent entity known only as The Myasnika. If Mobius had found a way to create new monstrous entities, then that took precedent.

Grail smirked as she got off the bed. The blonde Princess slept, completely unaware that Grail had already impregnated her. King Hordak was a weak imbecile, unworthy of the title as ruler of Almerac. Hordak already had three older daughters called Maxima, Neila and Sazu. Neila had disliked Grail, almost the second that they had met. Grail stretched her limbs, feeling more powerful than ever And why shouldn't she? Unlike the rest of her weak family, she was immune to Radion as she had the power of Amazons in her blood. She turned to the sleeping girl and made a decision. After all, Almerac needed a strong ruler. Why shouldn't it be her? "Wake up, pretty girl!" she whispered. Daenerys slowly stirred, opening her bleary eyes before smiling at the sight before her. The beautiful naked daughter of Darkseid of Apokolips. Daenerys had grown bored of watching her foolish father tried to find mates worthy of herself and Sazu. Maxima had already made the decision to find her own, having already killed 3 failed mates during her attempt to find the right choice. Neila had bore her husband a daughter called Maxima, in honour of the next ruler of Almerac. But Daenerys knew the moment she saw Grail, this was the mate for her. And she was determined to keep her no matter what.

"Abin Sur of the Lantern Corp, what brings you to our fair city?" "O'Leader. The threat of Darkseid is the issue at hand." The Leader retained the cool mask of indifference. The Corp hadn't exactly performed well against Darkseid. Ever since that fateful day when Uxas became one with Trigon the Terrible to become Darkseid, the threat he had become was great. With his plethora of children, of which only 11 remained alive, the threat he posed was inmense. "If you are discussing his planned attack on Maxda, we are aware." "The issue is far more serious. Darkseid is reviving the monster Parallax under a new host, the resurrected Mongul of Warworld." The leader couldn't keep her eyes from widening. "But that's impossible! Andromeda Gand killed Mongul in combat, millenia ago!!!!" Abin Sur nodded, before shaking his head. "He found a way to resurrect him. We do not know how. If he has returned, then Maxda is in danger." The Leader spread her arm, inviting the Lantern inside. This required great discussion.

Hordak sighed as Maxima made a request to head to Krypton. He didn't want his daughter to mate with either one of them nor the Daxamites. The Tamaranians had strong genes, they were his preference. He threw off his war helmet, rubbing his temple. Why was Maxima so stubborn? Granted his last 3 choices had been poor, but Kryptonians? Those arrogant, self centred monsters could hardly be worthy. And the Daxamites were worse, despite their vast powers. "Father, Daeny is still with the daughter of Apokolips. I fear the result." Hordak turned to Nelia who bore her usual expression. "We can't offend an heir of Darkseid." he observed. "Even if she mates and breeds with your youngest?" "If such a thing were possible, then Daenerys would have the most optimal mate. But female Almeracians cannot breed with females." "But Grail is an Amazon. They can as Hippolyta bore 2 daughters of the Amazon Phillippa before the rape of Hercules." Hordak paused to consider Nelia's comments before dismissing it. "Daenerys is not an Amazon by blood." he remarked. Nelia nodded, holding back her frustration. Her father wouldn't see the threat until it was too late. If only their Daxamite mother Cat-Ra still lived. She would make Hordak see sense.

Grail smirked to herself at the coldhearted ambition of Princess Daenerys. Nicknamed the Dragon Princess because of her ability to control, manipulate and become one with fire; she was also capable of immense cruelty as she proved by slowly pushing Grail to another orgasm. Grail kept her legs spread wide as Daenerys slowly ran her tongue across the surface of Grail's privates, forcing the Amazon New Goddess to keep still. This girl already wanted Almerac and with Grail's daughter in her belly; her power was assured. She would name the girl Mongal after the wicked wife of Despero and heir to the host of Parallax. Thoughts grew increasingly difficult for Grail to control as Daenerys pushed her body urther

Zatanna watched the sleeping daughters of her new lover. They were so sweet and innocent, even after all she had heard they experienced. "They are the only benefits I derived from Robert. My darling children!" Zatanna smiled at the woman, whose arms her waist currently resided in. "I want to stay, Ver. I...I don't think I want to go back. Even though my friends are there....I belong here." "Yes, my dear Zatanna, you do. Wr should talk to the Leader tomorrow about your visions. She must know the truth!" "Yes, she must!" agreed Zatanna. She would a way to make this work. She had too.

"Morgana." "Grayven." Grayven hated being around the witch. Her powers somehow surpassed his own. She was one of the servants of Hecate, one of the Old Goddesses, also known as the Triple Goddess due to her power. He forced himself to be brave as he asked the necessary questions. "Does Ver-Arc-An know who she is?" "She does now." Grayven scowled at that. "What about the Lantern Abin Sur? Does he know what happened with Kalibak?" "He doesn't know about the merger spell I cast. Grail has already impregnated the Almeracian princess with Mongal, who will be reborn with the powers of a New God, Amazon, Almeracan and Daxamite. It seems the will of Darkseid is growing." "Never mind that. What about the merger spell for me? Can I finally gain the power of Despero?" Morgana laughed heartily, angering the New God. "You dare...." Grayven was suddenly screaming. "As if your piddling power was worthy of Despero's power! Your father has just punishments for your failure!" declared Morgana. The Radion spear spread the poiaon through Grayven causing him to cry out. A strike from Morgana's fist yo his neck silenced him forever. A blue light left Grayven. Morgana smiled, mixing it with a purple and orange one. "He is ready!" Kalibak entered the clearing, spitting on his brother's corpse. "Let me have it, my friend!" Morgana grinned as the light entered his new body. "Happy hunting!" declared Morgana, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Unnecessary!" declared a naked, raven haired woman. "My Circe!" exclaimed Kalibak happily before he mounted her. Soon, the new Despero would arise with Grayven's additional power.

A scream pierced the tranquility of the palace of Almerac. Hordak moved quickly to see a sight of horror. Sazu had lost her legs and was bleeding profusely from the head and stomach. "Sazu!" cried Hordak, until he was struck on the back of the head. He fell dazed before he screamed. Dragons were all around him, blazing fire; while a spear penetrated his left leg. "Long live Queen Daenerys!" came a familiar voice. "Grail!" he spat, before a blast of light sped into the back of his head. "Guards come quickly! My sister Sazu had murdered my father to take the throne!" Screamed Daenerys. Rage filled Sazu at the injustice as the guards surrounded her. All she wanted was revenge. As a guard made to remove her head, red light blasted out of her hand and heart. Her limbs reattached themselves as she blew away the guards. Grail had that smug look in her face. The red light was easily evaded by Darkseid's daughter. "Meet Sazu of Almerac, first servant of the Myaskina. Mobius be praised as her powers grows!" declared Grail as black and red clothes came over Sazu. With a red eyed glare, Sazu disappeared into the night sky. "Two down and two to go. Next stop Queen Maxima!" noted a grinning Daenerys.

"Hordak was killed, allegedly by his daughter Sazu. But the situation is graver as Queen Maxima has officially granted permission for a marriage ceremony between Grail of Apokolips and Princess Daenerys. Rumours abound that Grail has already gotten Daenerys pregnant. Maxima's actions will backfire as she doesn't consider Daenerys or Grail a threat to her power; even though Daenerys is now second to the throne." Tora Gand felt like she has been outplayed. Darkseid had sent his daughter to seduce a violent princess and a poweful planet may fall under his rule. And a planet allied with Maxda. She needed a plan desperately. "A Darkstar ally of mine, Dev-Em proposed that you may considered relocating to Titan, the uninhabited moon of Saturn. Since the Martian wars destroyed the Martians who lived on Saturn's moons; it has become abandoned, though land is plentiful. The Lantern Corp would happily relocate you if you wish." "Dev-Em turned his back on his family for his crimes. He is a traitor to Maxda! I will not take the advice if such a a creature and destroy our sacred city. We won't run as he had. We will fight to the end!"

Kalibak surveyed the city. In a fee hours, he and his army of parademons and elite soldiers would take the city. That fool Desaad would be put to death as a reward from his Father; of that he was certain. Now with Grayven to be reborn as his son; Kalibak could finally gain his father's affection and replace their mutual enemy his brother Orion as the being Darkseid respected the most. With Circe at his side and pregnant with his baby, the Lantern Corp distracted by Mobius and the Highfather unable to assist through war; finally the city of ultra powerful beings would fall. One less enemy for his father in his quest to use the Anti-Life Equation to reorganise the universe with himself as Supreme Ruler.


	6. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The set pieces are in place. Let the battles begin.

Neila had known the threat at hand. Even she had not seen this. As soon as Maxima was gone on her journey to find a mate, it began. Grail had challenged her for the position of Regent. Honour demanded that she accepted, even though Daenerys should be the only one to do so. The treacherous priests stated that as Grail was the wife of a Princess she could qualify as Regent. Neila was certain it was a lie, but she couls hardly challenge the priests without appearing weak. That would severely undermine her rule as Regent. So she accepted a battle that she knew that she could not win, forcing her husband to take their daughter Maxima to the Amazons of Earth. While Ultraa would not survive, at least their daughter would be safe.

Neila tried to circle around the red eyed Amazon. She launched a kick that Grail easily avoid. A swing of her fist led Neila to hit the ground. Grail smirked at her attempt to strike her. The Regent tried to use her telekenesis which failed to move the powerful half breed. She tried to sweep Grail's leg. But Grail easily leapt out of the way. The fight had barely begun as Neila felt sweat glisten down het neck. "This battle was over, long before it began!" whispered Grail. A punch, then a blast of the Omega Beam and Neila fell. Grail was now Regent and Daenerys was now next in line for the throne. There were no remains of Nelia to bury. Grail commanded the guards to bring Ultraa before them. But Ultraa was gone. "Find that traitor and bring him to me! He has kidnapped Princess Maxima! Go!" Grail felt fury, a rage as she stormed back into Daenerys' room. "That cowardly snake! Running away and leaving his wife to fight! When I find him, I'll..." "Do nothing." Grail turned to Daenerys staring at her as if she was mad. "If you do anything, you will risk more of my elder sister's rage. Right now, two of my sisters are gone. Maxima will suspect if Ultraa dies, a plot against her. Besides our daughter must marry someone. Why not little Maxima? Mongal will be part Amazon after all." noted Daenerys. Grail forced herself to calm down. Daenerys was correct, a marriage between Neila's daughter and Mongal would be advantageous. "Now, I believe the Regent is entitled to a kiss?" suggested Daenerys. Grail smirked as her robe fell away. She had indeed chosen wisely.

Tora Gand had seen the armies of Apokolips, the Guards and the demons before. But the numbers produced were unexpected. Abin Sur was also present. The sole Lantern who would participate in the defence of the city. Tora was starting to wonder if she should have listened to Ver Arc-An and Abin Sur. But it was too late for second guessing herself. Now was the time for war. She held aloft the sword, the sacred sword that had been her inheritance. The sword that though it had never worked for her would be critical in this battle. The battle that could decide the fate of Maxda. A sword known by many names such as Excalibur, Calibern, Clarent, Glamdring, the Power Sword of Protection, the Sword of Omens, Stormbringer and the Ebony Blade. A sword that had once been wielded by Etrigan in his human guise as Emrys. The sword of Andromeda would once again protect her people.

Kalibak had never felt so confident. While he lacked Mongul's ring, he had his powers to compliment in his own. And what power he wielded! Circe would give him Despero-Grayven as a son; he could build his own Empire; finally he could be worthy of his father's respect. And Orion would finally be put in his place. With the destruction of Maxda, the terrible enemy that Circe prophesised would never cone to be. He smirked at the blood that would follow, until he felt it. Something bad. Something familiar. She was there. And her power was like nothing that Kalibak had felt before. It filled him with hate, with rage....with fear. He forced himself to remain calm as he ordered Virman Vundabar to launch the attack.

Zatanna used her spells carefully. She had woven a series of protection spells on the house to keep the children safe. Zatanna and Ver found themselves in one of legions led by Kira-Em. Ver recognised Kira as the tall guard who brought her to the Leader. How she could have known that she was also a powerful General and the spouse of the Leader? "In battle, focus as much aa you can on your senses. It is your best chance for victory!" explained Zatanna. Ver nodded. She hoped she was ready. So much depended on it.

Kalibak revelled in the battle as he hurled Maxdite after Maxdite with his superior strength before slicing them with his platinum sword. Long range weaponry was pointless when you had the power to make your enemies bleed in front of you. To feel their appendages leave their bodies as life pumped out of them. The smell of death pleased him as he marched on. The Honour Guard of Vindar was like the parademons not much of a match for the Maxdites but their superior numbers would be enough until Kalibak could finish them. Father's plan on the rebirth of the ancient enemy Mongul was a masterstroke. Soon, victory would come to the forces of Apokolips. A tall woman appeared to bar his path. He grinned. "The leader herself comes to challenge the power of Mongul-Kalibak. This won't take long!" "No" agreed Tora "It won't." Ver Arc-An had never known true combat. And yet it felt as natural as anything else. The ground shook beneath their enemies before it gave way. Tornadoes left her hands and her breath as demons and Honour Guards alike many way. Intense beams of fire and energy left her eyes and head reapectively as they crumbled like leaves. Two soldiers behind her were suspended as she blasted them with aur of fire causing their insides to fly. It was as if this was familiar, beyong her attack on the natives. It was as ifshe performed this before. A sword stopped before it could hurt Zatanna. It was in Ver's hands before the parademon lost his head. "Does it always feel like this, dear Zatanna? As normal as breathing?" "EID YB ECI!" replied Zatanna as five demons froze to statues. "It becomes routine, my love." Had it not been for a cry ahead, Ver Arc An would given her an embrace her despite the battle.

Despite the wound to his left leg and the blood blinding his left eye, Kalibak was delighted. Tora Gand lay on the ground, a red hole growing around her belly. "Armour and a magic sword can't stop platinum, little leader. The poison will soon end, AHHHHH!" cried Kalibak as the leader stabbed his left leg again. His hatred boiled as he prepared to blast the ailing Maxdite. Before he could blue and red light careened into him, causing him to cry out. He flew back, his injured legs knocking down a parademon before he left a crater in the ground. A woman in white approached him, Tora Gand's sword in her hand. That fear returned. She wore a crown and long, blonde hair. A red cape covered her back. He knew that cold face. Andromeda Gand. The murderor of Mongul. She had returned from the dead as she advanced on him. Kalibak was no kraven, but his injuries were enough that he knew he possessed little threat to the powerful Daxamite. The ground bound him tightly, causing him to scream. He tried to pull himself free as she advanced. He tried an energy beam, which made him roar. It burned his face, she has rebounded it back on him. "You should not have returned Mongul. Now it is time for you to leave. Permanently." "I'm Kalibak! Kalibak of Apokolips not MongAHHHH!" he cried as the sword pierced his skull. It embedded deep as if it would consume him. There was fire, ice and darkness swirling alll around him. And the Black Racer was there. "No, this can't be happening! NO!"

It was hard for Ver Arc-An to understand what had happened. The cry she heard had caused a sort of blinding. As if she was somehow being struck by light and lightning. She felt her body move of its own volition. She heard words and felt action as she moved like she had never before. This was faster than speed, swifter than the wind. It was if she could fly. The ground danced at her will. She could feel her allies as if they were all around her. There was heat as if the earth was on fire. There was hissing as a blizzard had come. Gas seemed to fill the air, but it didn't touch her. And she heard a voice, a voice she had never heard, but somehow always knew. "The power of Raava flows in our veins. Arc-An was a descendant of Glimmer and I. Today, Ver Arc-An, you are my vessel. Let the power of Daxam flow through you!

Vuldamar had heard of many things. The power of Andromeda Gand, known as the Princess of Power, was one of them. But this was something else. Andromeda Gand was dead. She did not survive defeating Mongul. That was what happened, was it not? What would the Master say about this? The Master who was so powerful. What could he do? He tried to stay calm. He had to. But what could he do as the Maxdites overwhelmed the Elite Honour Guard, second only to the Furies in excellence? The parademons fell as the ground swallowed them. Ice burned them down. Gas suffocated them. Lightning storms began to strike his soldiers at random and Kalibak had fallen. He couldn't even reacted when he heard "SNAIHC FO CIGAM!"

Artemis was training as usual. Princess Donna had been haranguing her parents for her own legion dedicated to Athena. Artemis had struggled with a powerful new God recently. There was something about the assassin Kanto in her scantily clad warrior skirt and beautiful face that left Artemis confused. She knew she was a hated man in reality. What Hercules and his men had done never left her. But he seemed so appropriately female in his female form that it was hard to remember. She heard a sound that could her attention. She looked up to see a ball of fire coming towards her. She leapt out of the way as it crashed to the ground. A small girl was flung in her direction. She caught the young girl as an enflamed figure left the burning rock. The girl cried out to the figure, forcing Artemis to hold her tight. "Protect my daughter." cried the figure, clearly male before the fire took him. The girl cried out a foreign word as Artemis held her tight. "The Queen must know. Please come with me, child." gently whispered Artemis. The girl bawled in her shoulder, Artemis felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. Whoever the male was, he gave his life for this girl. Clearly a rare exception of the male gender had been lost forever.

It was pain. The Black Racer burnt him as he reformed. It went beyond paib like what he had known in the past. This was a new pain. The light burned into him. Mocking laughter filled his body as he heard an unknown voice. His skin went golden, his muscles became more compact. He grew considerably. And his eyes now saw terror and fear all atound him, a yellow glaze around everything. "You are now ready Kalibak to succeed Mongul as my host. Soon, we shall be at full power. Now dance!" Kalibak screamed as he filled his body burn with radion and fire. It was a pain unlike anything he had ever known. Memories blurred as he gelt flung from pillar to post. Finally he awoke, surrounded by burning light. "It is time!@ declared his father's advisor and great foe, the Minister Desaad. And Kalibak roared with agony as the monstruous form of Parallax entered his body.

Ver Arc-An awoke. The sword still in her hands. She looked around, seeing Zatanna rush towards her. She extended her arms and took the witch into her arms. They held each other firmly as if the likelihood was reunion had been beyond all expectations. A gasp interrupted them. They sped to where healers desperately tried to save the Leader. "Ver Arc...An. Tit...Titan. We must go to...." "Rest my leader. We will head there and rebuild. You will lead us there, the greatest of us all." Tora smiled before shaking her head. "You are the Leader now, Ver...Arc An. Lead us well." "My leader, wait. MY LEADER!!!!" But Tora Gand said not another word. Ver Arc An heard panic. All around her Maxdite were terrified. She could feel their uncertainty, their terror, their fear." "My people, we shall triumph!!!! It is time to rebuild in honour of our Leader, Tora Gand. We shall rebuilf Maxda, we shall colonise Titan, moon of Saturn. We are the Maxdites and nothing shall CONQUER US!!!!!!!" she cried. The panic stopped before a cheer ran out that spread through the soldiers. "All hail the Leader, Ver Arc-An, host of sacred Andromeda. All hail the LEADER!!!!" The chant spread as Ver Arc-An could do naught but smile and hols Zatanna's hand. To her, Tora Gand would always be the Leader. But now she knew before she belonged.

To be continued in Part 2 of the New Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Ye Cast of Characters
> 
> Zatanna Zatara - http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/smallville/images/1/12/Zatanna-smallville.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100421151729  
> Black Canary/Dinah Lance - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/00/1f/65/001f6529fbea3229068e11fdd78eefa3.jpg  
> Dark Canary/Laurel Lance - http://1.fwcdn.pl/ph/03/64/90364/435769.1.jpg  
> Vixen - http://img.cinemablend.com/cb/5/f/7/4/9/0/5f749079cf40212e65415a25b003c65815a1b60a499f1f3c2e2206510f0f0737.jpg  
> Wonder Woman/Princess Diana - http://images.techtimes.com/data/images/full/224153/gal-gadot-as-wonder-woman.jpg  
> Huntress/Helena Bertinelli - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/af/Arrow-huntress.jpg  
> Siren/Carolyn Lance - http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/greenarrow/images/e/e1/Oliver_Queen_Stephen_Amell_and_Sara_Lance_Caity_Lotz.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131106055637  
> Predatress/Helena Robinson - Ashley Scott  
> Shayera Hol - http://data.whicdn.com/images/201100776/superthumb.jpg  
> John Stewart - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7e/80/6e/7e806e1b5aa086747100e0169be74f6f.jpg  
> Laurel Gand - http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ubmcypmzcno/UZabxAD12zI/AAAAAAAAcCg/XlMMk9GbMzs/s1600/Screen+Shot+2013-03-21+at+4_40_45+PM.png  
> Ra-Quel Park-Gand - http://67.media.tumblr.com/6173852aa318cd0d45982028011ed837/tumblr_inline_mqkp6pKbPw1qz4rgp.jpg  
> Andromeda Gand - http://orig02.deviantart.net/66bf/f/2015/324/0/e/0e840558b3ab317f26e746cb48bf89a7-d9hd0wb.jpg  
> Glim-Mer - http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30600000/Glimmer-Training-the-hunger-games-fan-club-30623023-458-610.jpg  
> Tora Gand - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/f/f5/Miho3.jpg/235px-Miho3.jpg  
> Grail - http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/tudors/images/b/b7/Sarah-Bolger.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140916200845  
> Neila is http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094629/mediaviewer/rm2265387520  
> 


End file.
